


You are my sunshine

by WriterInk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A+ parenting Hank, Good little brother RK900, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Hank, Sharing a Bed, Uncle Gavin, and may be humor if you squint, good dad Hank, my humor is shit, worried Hank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterInk/pseuds/WriterInk
Summary: Connor has an accident on the roof while trying to catch the murder. The very next day Hank finds a child android sitting at his desk..."Who the f-hell are you?""It's me!! Connor!!"





	1. Chapter 1

Connor ran after the murder. Sprinting down the alleyway and into the abandons house, glass crushed underneath his feet, dogging pillars that stood in his way, eyes glued to the target, LED flashing yellow. Nearly there, just need to up those stairs. Making sharp turns and pulling himself up onto the last few steps, he burst through the door, trapping the murder between himself and the edge. He was on the roof.

"Stay back, plastic!!" They snapped, holding their knife up, pointing it at Connor, blood dripped from its blade, "Don't fucking move or I will jump!!"

"Please calm down, I'm here to help you," Connor started, raising his hands up, showing them that he was harmless, "Please step away from-"

"Bullshit!!" They spat, "Everything you say is bullshit!! No officers are this nice!" they growled, eyes narrowing at the android 

"Please, I just want to help you," Connor's hands fell back to his sides, "Look, no one can hurt you, alright? No one can touch you, not under my watch," Connor started again, trying a different approach, "Just come with me and I promise you, everything will be fine," He held out his hand

"I don't care if anyone hurts me!! That bitch asked for it!! It wasn't my fault that they fucking ruined my fucking life!! They ruined my life so I took theirs!!" they laughed, "I don't let anyone go if they fucking hurt me, even if I'm dead I will come back and kill them!!" 

"You know that's highly im-" 

"Don't fucking crush his dreams," Hank sighed, making his way over to Connor, "You only get to dream once and I wasted mine over some ugly ass bitch, thank God she left," he looked over at them with tired eyes, "Anyway can we just hurry the fuck up? My dog needs feeding," Hank groaned 

"But I feed Sumo-"

"Yeah well just like me, he needs eats a lot," Hank yawned, clearly just woke up from a nap, stretching his arms, lifting his coat, the murder saw the gun, in a panic they took a step back with wide eyes, Hank saw their reaction, "Oh, for fuck sake, I'm a fucking Cop!! Of cause I'll have a fucking gun now calm your fucking tits," Hank ran his hand through his hair.

"Hank, this isn't how a-"

"I can talk and act like this if I want Connor," Hank sighed, "Geez, right can we please hurry up! Are you going to jump off the roof and onto the next building only to let Connor chase you? Or are you coming with us? I need you to pick fast, I fucking freezing my balls off," Hank raised his eye brown, placing his hands into his pockets, trying to warm up as snow began to fall around them, "Grate, just what I fucking need. Ah! Shit, I felt the back door opened now the house will be covered in snow," Hank grumbled

"Hank-"

"I'm not going with anyone!!" They hissed, snarling and bearing their teeth

"Ok, great! You chose! Connor tase their ass!" Hank sighed, getting extremely impatient and bored with how slow Connor was taking this. 

"Hank, I do not have a taser, you know this, I do not have any sorts of weapons on me," Connor spoke, the tiniest bit of annoyance laced in his words, in the corner of his eyes he glanced at the distressed person.

"For Fuck sake! Connor! Just get their ass!" Hank groaned 

"This progress cannot be rushed, Hank," Connor frowned, almost glaring 

"Well what do you want me to say? I'm fucking freezing!!" Hank threw his hands up into the air

"I did tell you to wear a larger coat and to bring a scarf," Connor smirked, "But you didn't listen so now you must suffer in the cold until I'm done," Connor looked over at the murderer and glanced over the person, investigating how they were standing. Standing mostly hunched with the occasional shiver and darting eyes trying to find some type of escape. Connor let a breath go, and a fog of white smoke left his mouth.

"Fucking androids," Hank mumbled, "How did you manage to become Connor Aderson?" Hank, rubbing his tired face, trying to wake up and not sleep from this cold

"You made yourself a new signature and asked for a piece of paper to write on, you didn't say what type of paper so I got you an adoption letter," Connor flashed a smile at the older man, "Isn't that right, dad?" Connor asked, flashing an innocent smile with a pair of puppy eyes

"I regret it," Hank mumbled, "How drunk was I?" Hank asked

"You didn't have a drop of alcohol, I made sure!" Connor grinned, 

"Fucking kill me!!" Hank cried out, Connor's LED flashed yellow before turning blue, 

"You know I won't let that happen right, dad?" Connor wrapped his hands around Hank's arm leaning close, rubbing his face on the human's arm, "I will never ever, ever let you go near a drop of alcohol!!" He smiled, "And I will never ever leave your side!!" 

"Connor, son, we have a case to solve," Hank grunted, pushing the boy's face away, earning a small whine. When did Connor become so clingy? The android stood back up, eyes found its ways over to the murder who was surprisingly still there

"Are you guys done?" They asked, crossing their arms

"Why the fuck are you still here? You know you could have escaped while we were..er...talking..." Hank took a step to the right, a step away from the android

"Well...I didn't...fuck, I should of but I didn't..."

"Dumbass!" Hank laughed, his cheeks started to hurt from the cold, frostbite sinking into his cheeks.

"Hank-"

"Oh come on!! Let the old man have some fun will ya?"

"Can you please step down from the edge, I don't want to chase you down," Connor looked over at the murder, with pleading eyes. More white smoke came out of his mouth as he took a step forward, hand still out. Please don't make me follow you. They took a step back, "Please don't do anything you'll regret," Connor LED flashed yellow

"Come on, Connor gets their ass already!! T-They made their damn choice!" Hank snapped, freezing and brain slowly about to shut off

"Hank, please-"

"Ok! I'm sorry! I'll shut up!" 

"Everything will be fine, I promise you! I won't let anyone touch you when we get back, all we want is answers, that's all," Connor took a step forward, holding his hand out even more for them to take, "Please don't do anything reckless," 

"Fuck you!" They spat, jumping down onto the building below, Connor chased after them, thoughts running through his head and wondering if Hank was following him. But right now, he didn't care, he needed to chase them. Closer and closer he was getting, gaining on the murder, he reached out for their arm, wrapped his hand around their upper arm, pulling them back before they could take another leap of faith. Yanking them back, only to trip over a rusty old watering can. Who put that there?! 

Falling onto his side, the murder took the chance, swinging his knife down into Connor's neck. Widen eyes, thirium splatted across the murder's face, it spilt out of Connor's throat staining his uniform, ripping the knife out of his throat tearing his voice box out. Connor gasped in surprises, his hands shot up to his throat trying to stop the bleeding. Scrambling up to his feet, his vision blurred with red warnings, flashing.

"You fucking asked for this!" They spat, eyeing the android that held his throat, blood dripped from the knife, "Well, since no one else is here-," they smiled, stepped closer to the android, fear and panic filled Connor's eyes as they let out a bitter and cold laugh, LED flashing red, they lifted the knife up to Connor's head, pointing it at him, their lips twisted into a grin, "-and you've made a mess of yourself, why don't I fix you?"

Plunging their knife into Connor's stomach, earning the android to cough up blood, twisting before ripping it out again. LED red. Connor fell back, hitting his head against the opened door, falling down, he fell limp on the ground, painting, losing blood was one thing but couldn't fight back was another, they pressed the knife up against Connor's head, with a smirk, pressing harder, drawing blood. Connor looked up with sad, empty eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll come back," 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank grumbled as he rolled out of bed, slamming his hand over his alarm, he made his way over to the bathroom. Seeing his reflection, he rubbing his tired face, he let out a sigh, slamming the bathroom door, Sumo shot up, waking up to the sound of a door being slammed shut not to the warm voice of the android. It was quiet, cold, dark without Connor around, he was like the sun, smiling as bright as he can, he was always here when both Hank and Sumo woke up, greeting them with smiles and hugs but every time Connor died or had to get repaired, the house was cold and dark without the walking, talking sun. 

Slamming the car door shut, Hank yawned, stretching his arms. He was late and he didn't care but hey at least he'll find Connor sitting at the desk waiting for him, entering the Department, he scanned the place, looking for the android only not to find him at his desk, strange...Was he still not repaired? But what was more strange was there was a massive crowd of people surrounding him and Connor's desk, What was so interesting? 

"Awww!! He's cute!!" 

"Hey, little guy, why are you here?" 

"I wanna keep him!!" "

I want to hug him to death!!" 

Hank walked over to the crowd of people, pushing past them. Finally reaching his desk, looking down at his seat to find a child, brown hair, big brown honey eyes and a bright smile made its way up to the child's lips. They wore a Cyberlife uniform and in between their leg was a small stuffed dog, Hank blinked more than twice, double checking he wasn't seeing things. 

"Connor?" He called out the android's name, earning an even bright smile. 

"Good morning Li...Li...Hank!" Connor smiled, holding the stuffed dog up into Hank's view, "Look!! Doesn't Piny look like Sumo? A pretty lady gave it to me when I was in Cyberlife!!" Connor grinned, it didn't last long though, once he realized how childish he was acting, he lowered the stuffed toy onto the desk, clearing his voice, "I'm sorry Hank, should we start working?" He asked, trying to sound like the adult he was. 

"Hold on, why are you a YK model?" Hank asked, frowning at the child. Looking at Connor reminded him of Cole so much, what happens if he can't protect Connor? He would lose him too! No, Hank isn't going to work with a child, not one that looks like Cole. Crossing his arms, he gave the people that had surrounded them a look, tell them to fuck off without saying it. 

"I'm not sure myself, Li...Hank, they said Captian Fowler asked," Connor titled his head, jumping down from Hank's chair, he leads Hank over to Fowler's office, knocking on the door waiting to be called in, Hank took this time take a closer look at the boy. He looked around the age of 6, same age as Cole...but he seemed to be a bit smaller than the other YK models did that have to do with the fact that Connor was an RK model? 

"Come in!!" 

Pushing the door, opened, Connor greeted Fowler with a smile, who returned one back to the child. Looks like almost everyone had a soft spot for children or Connor, he now looks two times more adorable now that he's smaller and shorter. Sitting on Fowler's desk, swinging his legs, Hank stood there staring in shock, when did Fowler allow that?! When did Fowler become a big softie?! Hank opened his mouth only to close it again, sitting down on one of the chairs. 

"Why is Connor a YK Model?" Hank asked, finally finding his voice as he watches Connor play on Fowler's phone, this was a lot to take in at once, who knew Fowler was good with kids? "Connor said you asked for it," Hank crossed his arms 

"I did, It would help Gavin and RK900's case, after all, you both have finished your case and I thought those two could use a helping hand," Fowler smiled at the boy who grinned down at the phone that showed him a green screen with the word 'Winner' written across the screen, "I did try and contact you but you didn't pick up," Fowler looked over to Hank with a frown. 

"Why would you think-" Hank stood up, placing his hands over Connor's ears, "-I would help that fucking prick?!" Hank hissed, narrowing his eyes 

"Andreson! Watch that tongue of yours when your around this kid!" Fowler snapped, "You and Connor are going to help them wherever you like it or not! They have been on this case for far too long! People are getting worried, they need to know if its safe out there for their children and loved ones! The longer this case goes on the more people will worry!" Fowler explained, "The only way to catch this killer is for an android left alone with a child! We have the android but not the child!" Fowler slid the file over to Hank who picked it up. 

"Thank you for letting me play on your phone Uncle Fowler!" Connor smiled, handing the phone back, Fowler smiled at the boy, "Hank, shall we get going now?" The boy asked, looking over at the older man who nodded, unable to speak with how nice and soft Fowler was acting. Jumping off the table, Connor took Hank by the sleeve, dragging him to the door. "Thank you, Uncle Fowler! I hope you have a good day!!" Connor waved goodbye, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"NINES!!" Connor shouted across the department as his younger brother stepped through the front doors with a very tried Gavin Reed, officers turned their heads over to the little boy running over to the doors to greet his brother. Sprinting over to his brother with a big, bright smile, "Me and Hank are gonna be helping you and Uncle Gavin!!" the boy jumped up and down in excitement, eyes sparkling, the younger android frowned at his older brother who saw, his smile fell, "What's wrong? Why are you sad?" He asked Nines shook his head, kneeling down to his brother.

"There's nothing wrong, it's just that, I don't want to put you at risk," Nines started, cold blue eyes filled with worry and fear. The human who stood next to him, his mouth hung open, eyes widen, in his hand was a cup of coffee that was meant to wake him up but seeing a child running around the department that definitely had woke him up, "You do know that you have needs now, do you?" earning a small nod from the smaller android, "Your, not an adult anymore, your a child and you'll need a lot of help, I won't mind helping you but with your memory storage smaller than before, it would be very hard to keep up," Nines explained, "You have different needs now..." Nines trailed off, not knowing how to talk to the child android without him bursting in tears.

"Does that mean I can't help?" Connor whimpered, LED flashed red, eyes glazed. Nines panicked, widen eyes, he gave him a panicked smile, waving his hands in front of him,

"No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that!!" Nines tried again, thinking for a better way to tell Connor that he might get himself in trouble during the case, "What I simply mean-"

"He's telling you to fuck off," Gavin spat, tears rolled down the boy's cheeks, his mouth hung open while cries of distressed flew out of the boy's mouth, everyone turned and watched the boy cry, "Aww shit," Gavin groaned, rolling his eyes, Nines scooped Connor up into his arms, calming the child android down. "Shut him up already," Gavin hissed, earning a glare from Nines.

"B-But I wanna help!!" He cried, rubbing his eyes

"You can! You can help! How about we take a look at the file?" Nines asked, wiping his older brother's tears away with his thumb, he made his way over to his desk, sitting down on his chair with Connor on his lap, he pulled out the file, laying it out on the desk for the boy to read. Looking over at Gavin who was getting yelled out by Hank while people watched the two having a go at each other. "Have you found anything?" He asked

"It looks like the murder always go after the androids that are left alone with children," Connor spoke, sounding like his adult self, "They would follow their victims until they are alone in the street, park or house, they would strike, first taking the child hostage to only then take out the Android, when they leave," Connor's eyes made its way over to a different picture, "They would leave through the same way they came in, but before they leave they would tie the child up and make them watch them take the android apart, that would explain why there was Thriuim on the floor and why the android was in pieces, they would take the child as well to threat the other family members, using them to get what they want," Connor looked up at his brother, his adult face was soon replaced by his childish face, a big toothy grin with sparkling eyes.

"Good job! You did very well," Nines smiled, holding up a small lollipop in his hand, Connor's eyes lit up once again, taking the candy from Nines, he unwrapped it, taking it into his mouth with a happy smile, jumping off Nines lap, he made his way over to Hank.

"Dad! Look! Nines gave me a lollipop!!" Connor removed the candy from his mouth, holding it up from his father to see, pushing it back into his mouth, he reached up for Hank, standing on his tiptoes with stretched out arms, grabby hands.

"What do you want, son?" Hank asked

"Up!! Please," Connor smiled, Hank lifted the child up into his arms, earning a small giggle from the boy, Nines made his way over to the two with a small smile, "Nines!! Dad, when is Nines gonna move in with us?" Connor asked, looking over at Hank who had frozen in place, guilt grew within Hank, not knowing how to answer, eyes darting over to Nines looking for help earing a sigh from the adult android, Nines looked away from Hank with sad eyes.

"You see, I'm an adult and Hank doesn't have enough room in his house for both of us," Nines lied, refusing to look at the human, the boy frowned

"I'll shear my bedroom with you! Then you'll have a home! And then I can see you every day! Day and night!" Connor smiled, Nines gave him a soft, sad smile, 

"That's very nice of you Connor but I'm staying with Gavin, he'll be looking after me for the time being," 

"Awww, but I want you to stay with me and dad! You're apart of the family too! Plus Uncle Gvian has a cat! He can have his cat and I can have you!" Connor whined, crossing his arms, frowning, Nines was taken back from what Connor had told him, that was where the boy was wrong, Nines wasn't apart of the family sure he was Connor's brother but Hank never adopted him. Nines eyes dropped to the ground, walking away from the two with a heavy heart.

"How about we go to the park? It's almost lunchtime," Hank smiled at Connor's reaction, his eyes lit up with joy, clapping his little hands with a grin, he nodded his head, "Let's get Piny," Hank grabbed the stuffed dog from his desk, handing it to Connor who held it close to his chest. Nines watched the two walk out of the department with a bright smile, once they had left his sight, he tore his eyes away from the doors and back to his computer.

"Hey, tin can, whats up with you?" Gavin asked, sitting down in his seat, sipping on his coffee, "Why didn't you go with them?" Gavin asked

"I wasn't asked to go," Nines simply replied, his expression hardening, his eyes narrowed and dimmed, turning cold and bitter once more, "It doesn't matter anyway, this case must be compleated, you can go and have your lunch," He said flatly returning back to his computer, Gavin frowned before leaving the android alone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad!! Can we go to the park now?" Connor whined, tugging on Hank's coat as he ate, the boy frowned but carried on playing with his stuffed dog. "When we get to the park we're gonna go on the swings!! And then the slide!! And then we will play hide and seek! Oh!! And we can make new friends!!" Connor squealed, holding his stuff toy close, talking to it as if it can talk back, "When we see Nines again, we can take him home and show him our room!! And then we can a sleepover!! Nines can live with us, Piny!!" Connor giggled, throwing Piny up in the air only to catch it. Hank had stopped eating, losing his apatite, watching the boy messing around with his stuff toy instead of his own brother made Hank guilty, swallowing the lump in his throat, he stood up, taking the boy's hand.

Entering the park, Connor took off with a toothy grin, with Piny in one hand, he ran over to the swings. Hank frowned once he entered the park, no one was there, it was empty and quiet, too quiet, he could only hear Connor's giggles and the swing moving, in the far corner of the park, was a gang, all dressed in a black hoodie. Moving over to the boy who grinned up at him, he reached up to his father who scooped him up into his arms.

"Throw me up, high Dad!!" Connor squealed as Hank threw him up only to catch him once he fell back down, "Higher! Higher!! I wanna go higher!!" Connor held Piny close not wanting the dog to fly out of his grip, Hank threw him higher, with a grin he set the boy down on his little feet, "Dad!! Come and catch me!!" Connor dragged the human man over to the slide, climbing up, sliding down into his father's arms.

"Arr!! I've got you now you little monster!" Hank joked, wrapping his arms around the boy who struggled to get out of his grip but once he broke free, he ran off with a play scream leaving his lips, "Come back here!" Hank ran after the boy who giggled, trying to hide from his father.

"I'm not a monster!! You are!" Connor pointed at Hank once he got up to the top of the slid, "You can't come up here!" Connor smiled

"Oh really now? Let's see then," Hank crept closer, disappearing under the boy, only to appear on the other side, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, he pulled him into his arms, "Gotcha!!" Hank grinned, placing a small kiss on Connor's head earning a small giggle, "Come on, kiddo, playtime over," he lifted the boy up, walking to the gate.

"W-Wait! Where's Piny?" Connor asked, looking around for his stuffed dog to spot him over at the swings, jumping out of Hank's arms, running over to his stuffed toy, reaching out for it until a hand had wrapped itself around the dog, Connor slowly looked up at the gang of teenage boys, one of them was holding his toy, reaching out for the dog. "Please Can I have Piny back," Hank ran over to his son, glaring at the group of teenage boys, covering Connor's ears, Hank snatched the dog out of the teenage boy's hand, giving it to Connor.

"Is this how you fucking act towards a kid?!" Hank snapped, 

"N-No sir, you've got it all wrong!! I was going to give it back then I saw his LED, I-I didn't know he was an android!! I thought he was human," he tried to explain 

"You have a problem with that?!" Hank snarled

"No, sir," Hank took a hold of Connor's hand, leading him out of the park.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank walked back into the department holding a sleeping child in his arms, earning many looks and quite squeals as he walked past a group of people, sitting down he found himself working with Connor laying on him like he was his bed. Nines had just returned from Fowler's office, seeing Hank struggle to work, he stood in front of the human's desk.

"I can look after him for you," Nines offered, "He wouldn't get in the way of your work, let me take care of him," Nines eyes were focused on the boy, taking the sleeping android from the human, allowing him to work, Nines had backed away into the break room, sitting down on the couch, Nines played with the tips of Connor's hair, soon he found himself slowly slipping into sleep mode, his eyes grew heavy, his hand was rest on top of the child's hand while his other arm was wrapped around the boy, Nines fell into sleep mode.

"Where the fuck did-" Gavin cut himself off, entering the break room to find two androids fast asleep, "What the fuck..." Gavin mumbled, the door behind him opened, Alex walked into the room, only to drop his folder, he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the two, squealing like a fanboy but trying to keep it down as possible, not wanting to wake the two, Gavin rolled his eyes, hitting Alex on the head,"You done yet?" Gavin hissed, not liking how Alex just took a photo of the two, "Piss off, can't you see people are sleeping?" He snapped, trying to keep his voice down.

Alex quickly, gathered all his stuff and took one last look at the two before closing the door behind him, Gavin made his way over to the coffee machine, waiting for it to finish up, Gavin took notice that Connor was shivering, the room was quite cold, Gavin slapped himself once he remembered Connor could feel the cold while Nines couldn't. Draping his coat over the boy's shoulder, grabbing his coffee, he left the two alone.

"Awww!!! They're adorable!!!" 

"I bet Nines would look better a child,"

"I agree!!"

"I want to adopt them!!"

"They're so pure!!!"

"Aww!!! This is too cute!! I'm going to die!!"

Gavin rolled his eyes, sipping his coffee, watching the group of people fangirling or fanboying over the two sleeping Androids. The break room door opened and closed, Nines was holding Connor's hand, the boy was rubbing his eye with his other hand that was wrapped around Gavin coat, the group stopped and their attention jumped over to the two.

"Good morning, everyone!!" Connor smiled, letting go of Nines hand he ran over to Gavin's desk, standing on his tip toes, he struggled to place the coat on the desk, Nines came to his rescue, taking the coat out of his little hands, Connor grinned at Gavin, "Thank you for your coat!" 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever kid," Gavin grumbled, waving him off, Nines watched his older brother run off, back into Hank's arms, he felt jealous of Connor after all he was the one out of the two of them that got a father and a family while Nines he's by himself, Gavin doesn't count.

"Come on, lets go home kid,"

"Dad!! Can I sleep with you tonight?" 

"Sure thing, son,"

Nines watched the two walk off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad!! Wake up!!" Connor whine, shaking the human, frowning, he left the room only to return with Sumo, he stood up on the bed jumping up and down on the bed, helping Sumo up on the bed, "Wake up!! Dad!!" Connor jumped on top of Hank with a gin, waking the human up, "It's me, Connor!! You're son!!" he giggled

"What time is it?" Hank groaned, covering his face with his hands, stopping Sumo from licking him

"It's 7:00!! Nines called! He said that we're going to a crime scene!!" Connor explained, sitting up on Hank's lap with Sumo resting his head on the boy's shoulder, "Come on!! I don't wanna keep Nines waiting for us!" Connor took a hold of Hank's hand, trying to pull him up, 

"Its a crime scene, why are you so excited? When did crime scenes become all lovey-dovey?" Hank asked, rubbing his eyes, he sat up, "What the fu-hell!! Sumo! What are you f-doing on the bed!" Hank snapped, earing a 'woof' from the dog who licked Connor's cheek

"Aww! I love you too, Sumo!!" Connor wrapped his arms around the dogs head, hugging him, "Don't be angry, dad, I let Sumo on the bed," Connor lowered his eyes, letting go of the dog he frowned, using his big brown puppy eyes at Hank.

"Can I get up now?" Hank asked, lifting Connor onto the floor and pushing Sumo off the bed, the two ran out of his room. Good thing Sumo is gentle with Connor or he would be crushed into tiny little parts... let's not jinx that. "Kids these days," stepping out of his room and into the kitchen to find, a bowl of milk placed on the table with a small hand full of cornflakes floating in it, the rest was sprinkled all over the table or on the floor, hank ran his hand through his hair, looking over into the living room to find both Connor and Sumo watching him. "What are you two doing?" Hank asked

"Oh no!! He saw us! Hide Sumo Hide!!" Connor ducked behind the couch with the dog following his lead. Hank sighed, Connor was playing with Sumo as if he was his brother. "Shhh, if we stay here the old fluffy grey dog won't see us!" Giggling away, he covered his mouth with his own two hands, Sumo titled his head not understanding, licking the boy's cheek. "Sumo!!" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they arrived at the crime, Connor jumped out of the car, slamming the door shut, running into Nines arms, wrapping his little arms around his younger brother's waist. Gavin rolled his eyes, walking away from the two brother's Hank couldn't help but smile at how happy the two were together. Closing his car door, he made his way into the house. Nines knelt down to Connor's hight, cupping his face, he smiled at him.

"Now, listen here, if you see something you don't like, you go straight to me or Hank or even Gavin if you can't find us," Nines spoke in a warm voice, "Don't force yourself to look at things you don't want just becasue you want to help, got it?" 

"Got it!! Can we please go in now!! I wanna lick something!!" Connor ran into the house with Nines following close behind. The house was cold and empty, as soon as the two walked through the front door Connor felt a shiver down his spine, he was greeted with broken glass and blood stains smudged over the walls. following the blood trail into the kitchen he froze, there was a lady lying face down on the table, blood dripped from the table and onto the floor, there was a gun tangled up in her fingers, she had shot herself in the head.

Moving closer to the table, he found a family picture, a mom, an android and a child. Right, well Connor had found the mom, she's dead. Licking the blood off his little fingers: Mary-Anna age 36, divorced and is a single parent, oh and she died one hour ago. Looking up he placed the picture back down under her hand, moving into the living room. Finding Hank and Gavin looking down at the torn up android, hiding behind Hank, peeking down at the blue blood, he licked his fingers: Lizzie AX400 model. Connor didn't get another look of the android with Hank covering his brown eyes, telling him to look somewhere else. Someone else entered the room, not able to see someone had covered his ears.

"What the fuck, this is way too fucked up!" Gavin hissed, "Just in time, you asshole did you find the kid?" He asked

"No, I assume they were going to use the child to threat the mother but since she's dead and her phone was turned off, she didn't reactive the message or the call and the child's father is out of the picture, I'm guessing their heading for the child's grandparents since they clearly couldn't reach the mother in time," Nines explained

"Well fuck! This case is driving me insane!! Kids are going missing only to turn up in random places of Detroit, scared shitless!!" Gavin sapped, his eyes fell onto Connor, his expression softened, "Are we really going to send Connor and Nines out as bait? What happens if it goes wrong? We need a better plan than this!"

"Better plan? This is a good plan! As long as it doesn't turn bad, we're good to go! Plus Nines can kick their ass!" Hank grinned, crossing his arms, "There is no such thing as a bad plan their just good plans that went horribly wrong!"

"What?"

"That is too risky, we need a backup plan," Nines add, not agreeing with Hank,

"We can surround the building once they climb in," 

"And if they don't? If they turn up on a different day? We can't be so sure, asshat," Hank hissed,

"Why the fuck are you pissed?!" Gavin snapped, "You were the one who wanted to risk it!"

"Oh, fuck off!" 

"Can I see now?" Connor piped in, Nines and Hank removed their hands, almost forgot that Connor was still there, "Dad, can we go outside, I don't like it here," Connor tugged on Hank's sleeve, LED flashing yellow,

"Come, on son," Taking Connor's hand, Nines watched them leave, his hand curled up into a fist, he bit the inside of his cheek, holding his anger and jealousy in. At first, he wanted a father figure like Hank but now he wants his older brother back, he doesn't like how close Hank and Connor had become, Connor was his brother and he wants to be close to him too!

"What the fuck is wrong with you tin can?" Gavin asked

"Nothing," He replied, cold and hard, walking away from Gavin, following the other two. "Is everything alright Connor?" His voice filled with warmth while he smiles was gentle, soft, "Did you see something you didn't like?" He asked

"Yeah..." He mumbled hiding his face in Hank's waist

"Hey, Nines do have any more Candy on you?" Hank asked,

"Yes, of course," Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out another lollipop, giving it to Hank who waved it in front of Connor, that caught his attention, 

"You've been a brave boy, for such bravery I will give you this piece of candy as a reward," Hank smiled once Connor took the candy with a happy grin,

"Thanks, dad!!" Hank ruffled the boy's brown hair while he sucked on the candy Nines smiled softly to himself, taking Connor's hand, he leads Connor away from the house, Hank threw him a look,"Where are we gonna go Nines?" The boy asked looking up at his younger brother

"Let's get some Thirium ice cream and then we're going to feed the ducks, you need a break from what you saw," Nines replied his hands shot up to Connor's mouth once Hank opened his mouth.

"What the fuck, Nines! I know you're pissed at me but can I have my son back? I'm his dad!" Hank threw his hands up into the air, the android stopped walking, a small smirk tugged on his lips, refusing to look at Hank, Nines opened his mouth.

"And I'm his younger brother," Nines voice had turned cold and hard as ice just like his eyes, "I would like to spend some time with my older brother without you or anyone else," He hissed, removing his hands, he scooped Connor up, "We will see you later," looking over his shoulder at Hank before walking off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Awww!!! You are adorable!!" Simon squealed, pinching and pulling at Connor's cheeks, "I want to hug you to death!!" Simon grinned, holding the child close to his chest. North stood next to Josh, leaning against him while watching Simon suffocating Connor, Markus was talking to Nines who watched Simon with cold eyes. Markus took notice of Nine's behaver, stepping back, pulling Simon off of Connor with the help of North who held him back from jumping back onto the child.

"Simon, calm down!" Josh pulled Simon back, while Connor licked his ice cream watching Josh and North struggle to hold Simon back

"Simon do you want Nines to kill us?!" North hissed, Connor gave Markus his ice cream before running over to other three, Markus blinked in confusion, watching the boy wrapping his arms around Simon's leg holding him still, looking up at the blond android with a smile, Simon passed out from overheating, Josh and North both began to fan the passed out android, trying to cool him down. "Fuck! Simon!!" North cursed, struggling to hold Simon up even with the help of Josh.

"What does Fuck mean?" Connor asked, looking up at North with big innocent and curious brown eyes, North froze, feeling Nines eyes burning into her back

"No, no, no, don't repeat that," Markus stepped in, kneeling down to Connor's hight, trying to save North from Nines 'Killer look' what they called it ever since they had met the android, giving Connor his ice cream back, "How about you finish your ice cream?" He asked the boy took the ice cream, lapping the top with his pink tongue.

"Dad uses to say that but he never told me what it means...uncle Gavin once said 'fuck you' to Nines, I don't get it..." Markus as left speechless, how could two full grown adults allow themselves to swear when a child is around?

"Markus, could you tell me what Fuck means? I wanna know! Dad says that if I don't know what a word means then I can't say it but if you tell me then I can say it!" Connor smiled, finishing his ice cream off, "Please tell me what it means!"

"I don't think so Connor, you are very young," Markus started, leaning away from the child who leaned in with sparkling eyes,

"But I wanna say it too! It's not fair! Antie North can say it! Uncle Gavin can say it! Dad can say it! Why can't I say it?" Connor asked, frowning up at Markus

"You don't see me or Nines saying it do you?" Markus asked back

"No..." Connor lowered his head, playing with his jacket sleeve

"We don't say because we're good people, only bad people say it," Markus tried to explain, Nines smirked at his error. North glared daggers at Markus

"Only bad people can say it? So Antie North is bad? Even Uncle Gavin? E-Even dad!" Tears filled the boy's eyes, "I-I don't wanna d-dad to got to j-jail!!" Connor cried, rubbing his eyes, covering his eyes with his hands. Markus panicked

"Well done! Markus you just made the kid cry!" North hissed

"I don't see you coming up with a better Idea!" Markus snapped, "Hey, Connor, don't cry," Markus reached out for the boy who jumped into his arms, crying into his shoulder, "It's ok, Connor, no one's going to jail," Markus wrapped his arms around the boy, calming him down even though he could feel Nines eyes on his back

"Even if he does, you've got Nines and is he goes you've got us," North mumbled, looking away, Connor burst out crying, even louder, drawing attention to the group of androids, "Aww fuck," North hissed, still trying to hold Simon up.

"I d-don't wan-ant dad and-d Nines to g-go!!" He cried, hiding his face into Markus' chest, trying to muffle his cries.

"Nines, can you help Markus out?" Josh asked,

"Of cause," walking over to the two, ripping Connor out of Markus grip, holding him to his chest, glaring at the four androids that stood in front of him, "It's alright Connor, no one is going anywhere, I'll make sure that da-Hank will not say any more of those words so he won't need to go to jail," Nines spoke in a warm and comforting voice while his expression was hard as a rock.

"R-Really? Y-You won't leave me, r-right?" Connor sniffed, rubbing his red puffy eyes, his cries died down "Of cause not, why would I leave my older brother?" He asked

"I lovwe you, baby brother..." Connor mumbled, yawing, trying to stay up

"I love you too, brother dear now let's get going," Nines, waved goodbye, leaving the group of androids. "Where did Connor go?" Simon asked, blinking, hoping to find the child standing in front of him, both North and Josh dropped Simon onto the floor with a loud thud,

"OW!! Why would you do that?" Simon hissed, standing up

"Thats what you get for overheating on us!" Josh crossed his arms, frowning

"All so, you could have saved our ass from Killer Nines if you didn't fucking overheat!" North snapped, jabbing Simon in the chest, pushing him back

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nines enter the Department, walking over to his desk, Connor's fan's followed closely behind, taking photos of the sleeping child, drooling all over Nine's shoulder, he stopped walking, looking over his shoulder with cold deadly eyes, they all ran back to work, giggling away with their photos of Connor. Sitting down in his seat, Connor shited in his lap. Nines went over the case file that was laid out on Gavin's desk.

"Where have you been all day?" Gavin asked, sitting down at his desk, taking a sip of his coffee, looking down at the sleeping android, he reached over behind his computer, placing the stuffed toy dog in Connor's arms, Gavin smiled softly to himself,

"I was out with Connor, he need a break, he had seen a lot," Nines replied,

"You've grown a liking to him in this form, why is that?" Nines asked, smirking at the human "He reminds me of my nephew, that's all and he's a kid, I have a soft spot for kids believe it or not," he replied, looking at his computer

"You told him to 'fuck off' the other day," Nines started

"Yeah, well I...I was shocked ok, now piss off, we need to complete this case before people go crazy," Gavin opened the case file up on his computer, "Anderson said that no one was at the park when they went, it was just them and a group of teenagers. Where you guys by yourselves?" Gavin asked

"At first yes, we were the only androids but we walked into Markus and his friends," Gavin nodded, typing it all down, "When we were by ourselves I could sense someone watching us but no matter how many times I tried scanning the area I couldn't find them. Once we were with Markus and his friends whoever was watching us was long gone" Nines added, "Where is Hank?" Nines asked

"In the break room, refilling his coffee, don't worry Connor's daddy will come back," Gavin replied, Nines frowned not liking how Gavin had called Hank 'Connor's daddy', "Since someone was watching you two, I assume the asshole is onto you two, tomorrow you both have to be careful as fuck and you will have to wear the trackers, just in case," Gavin looked over at Nines who held Connor close as the boy rubbed his face up against his brother's chest, "When your LED turns red, we will hear and see everything, so don't worry, we're watching over the two of you,"

"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about Connor," Nines looked up from the boy and up at the human was leaned back in his chair, "What happens if it all goes wrong? What happens if I can't protect Connor? What happens if you and the others don't reach him in time?" Nines asked

"Hold on. What do you mean 'reach him in time' what did you find out?" Gavin asked

"I found out that they would give the child's human family members two weeks to get the money they need if the child is an android on the third day they will start to take them apart but if the child is human than they will send the dead child back once they had reached the last day," Nines explained, LED flashing yellow

"Right, that's a problem," typing it down, Hank walked in, holding his cup of coffee, he made his way over to Nines.

"Where did you two go?" Hank asked he was tried,

"We went for a walk and walked into a few friends," Nines replied, "Did you find anything at the crime scene?" Nines asked

"We found a note that was made with paper clippings, we tried putting the android back together but some parts were missing, like the pump, the eyes, the right hand and leg, the murder weapon, but there were no fingerprints, only the blood of the android," Hank replied, eyes on Connor, smiling softy only to frown, "Did Connor cry?" Hank asked, pointing at his red puffy eyes

"Only a bit, nothing big," Nines replied flatly

"What happened," Hank gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes

"He was crying because Markus told him only 'bad' people swear so he thought you, Gavin and North were bad since you swear, he didn't want you to go to jail, Markus tried to calm him down since Simon overheated," Nines briefly explained, not meeting Hank's gaze, Gavin noticed, ever since Hank had walked over towards the two of them, Nines didn't look at Hank.

"What the fuck is going on? Do you have some wired ass grudge held against each other?" Gavin asked,

"No," Hank replied a bit too fast

"It's doesn't matter," Nine's voice turned cold

"Well, then why the fuck are you guys acting like this?! Your not looking at him ever since he got here!" Gavin hissed, "Does this has to do with the fact that Connor got adopted but you didn't?" Gavin asked Nines froze, "Fuck, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have opened my damn mouth," Gavin groaned hiding his face in his hand.

"What? Are you jealous that Connor got adopted but you didn't?" Hank asked

"No,"

"Really? Cause ever since I adopted Connor you've been an ass towards me! Each time I need Connor's help, you're there to drag him off, every time I'm talking to him, you will cut me off and talk to him as if I'm not there," Nines remained quiet, "You're pissed at me for taking your brother away from you, right?" Hank sighed, crossing his arms, "Look, kid, he's still your brother, you can still see him-"

"I wanted to be apart of the family too," Nines mumbled, "I wanted to become an Anderson too but you only took Connor in so I avoid you and try to spend more time with Connor knowing he'll end up spending time with you," Nines closed his eyes, resting his head on top of the boy's head, holding him close, "Now leave me alone," Nines muttered, listening to Hank's footstep walking away.

"I'm sorry, I should have kept my mouth shut,"

"It's fine, he has to know,"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"It's ok Connor, I won't hurt you," the lady spoke in a bittersweet voice. There was a limp in her walk, her body was mangled, clothing was torn, her hair fell over her face, reaching out to the boy who hid in the corner with nowhere else to run,_

_"I just want you to come with me..." he drew closer to the boy who had curled up, tears running down his face._

_"Stay away! Please!" Connor begged,_

_"I will take good care of you,"_

_"Go away!!" Connor slammed his eyes shut_

_"Don't cry,"_

_"Go away! Stay away!! I want my dad!!"_

_"But mommy's here, you don't need daddy when mommy's here,"_

_"I want Nines!! I want my dad!!"_

_"You don't need them!!"_

_"Dad!! Come and find me please!!"_

_"I want you to look just like me!!" She jumped at Connor, her hair fell back, revealing her pale face, her mouth hung open, eyes pure white, there was a gaping hole right between her eyes, blood dripped from the hole, Her hands shot up, taking a hold of Connor's writs, pulling him close to her face,_

_"Look at me!"_

_"LOOK AT ME!!!" She screamed, brown eyes opened, filled with fear_

_"I-I'm sorry!!"_

_"AM I THAT HIDIOUSE?! AM I THAT SCARY?!"_

_"N-No!!"_

_"NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU NOW, LITTLE BOY, ITS JUST YOU AND ME!!!" she threw her head back, laughing, "Just you and me,"_

Connor sat up, panting, tears rolled down his face, LED flashing red, Sumo was laying down next to him, on his bed, licking his cheek, Connor pulled Sumo into a hug, crying into his fur, Sumo left out a soft howl, nuzzling his head up against Connor's cheek trying to cheer the boy up.

"Your right, Sumo, I need to grow up and help the in...in...case! I have to help them with the case! I can't let something that gets in my way!" Connor spoke to Sumo, switching to his adult self, "But the longer I stay as a YK model I will become more childish and I can't allow that!! It will slow the case down! And, and people need my help! And I can't fail them!" Connor hid his face in Sumo's fur, LED turning blue, "I don't wanna go to sleep anymore, Sumo, can you stay up with me?" Connor asked as Sumo got up sitting on Connor's pillow, letting the boy rest his head on his belly. "Goodnight Sumo," Connor watched the dog fall asleep, trying to fight the sleep he refused to close his eyes but after a good solid 2 minutes, Connor fell asleep.

" _Sleep tight, little boy~_ "


	5. Chapter 5

"Connor? Time to get out of...what are you doing?" Hank asked rubbing his eyes, standing in the door, yawning. Blinking the sleep away, his eyes forced on the little boy who was dressed in his old blazer, his adult blazer that was too big for him, his sleeves were rolled up to his shoulders, he stood in his little shorts with a blazer acting like a dress, rubbing his little eyes, Sumo was fast asleep on his bed.

"Good morning Hank!" Connor smiled up at the adult, "I hope you had a good night rest!" Connor smiled, sounding like his adult self, Hank watched the boy walked over to him, trying not to trip over his blazer.

"What are you doing?" Hank asked

"I'm getting dressed!" he replied trying to put his tie on

"No, what are you wearing?" 

"Clothes,"

"No! Connor, why are you wearing your old blazer?" Hank asked, sighing, kneeling down to Connor's hight, the boy frowned, 

"Don't talk to me like I'm a kid, Hank! Stand up!!" Connor demanded, his little hands curling up into fists, puffing up his cheeks,

"Whoa, hey, kid, calm down, looks like you didn't get enough sleep," Hank stood up, taking a step back

"I did! You don't need to worry about me! Worry about yourself!" Connor lashed out, eyes filled with anger

"Why are you pissed?" 

"I'm not pissed! Leave me alone! I don't need you to baby me!" Connor crossed his arms turning his head away from the adult

"What? Connor, why are you acting like this? And don't say that word," 

"I said go away!!" Connor threw a small notebook at Hank who caught it in his hand with narrowed eyes, crossing his arms leaning back against the wall, Connor grumbled under his breath, "I can say whatever the fuck I want!"

"Who the fuck taught you that?!" Hank snapped 

"You did!!" Connor hissed

"Where the hell did you get this fucking attitude?!" 

"I got it from you!!" Connor snapped, glaring at the adult, he moved over to Sumo, hiding his face in his fur

"Alright, kid, why are you upset?" Hank asked, sighing, rubbing his face

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Everything is fine! You don't need to worry, Hank," Connor replied, trying to calm himself down, "I just wanna be an adult again," 

"Why? You do know that you have way more spear time," 

"Yeah, but who's gonna look after you and Sumo? You think I don't know, but I do! I know very, very, very well that you drink while I'm sleeping!!" 

"Connor, calm down, and I'm fine, being your father means I have to look after you," 

"But I don't wanna see you hurt yourself!! I worry..." 

"Well, don't cause, I'm an adult and your a small child, that needs my attention," 

"I'm an adult too!! I don't wanna be a child anymore!!" Hank sighs, rubbing his face once again 

"Connor, how old are you?" "I'm 23," 

"No, how old are you?" Hank repeated 

"6 months old..." Connor mumbled, looking down at his feet 

"See, even if your an adult you are still a child," 

"What about Nines?" 

"Well, I guess he's a cell, anyway, my point is, no matter what body you're in, you will always be a child," Connor frowned 

"I don't like being a child!! I don't like being scared!! I don't want this body!! I hate it!!" Connor stomped his feet, eyes filling up with water, "I can't even sleep by myself anymore!! I don't like this!! I hate it!! I don't like being a child!!" he cried 

"Connor, look, life isn't fair sometimes and you just have to go with it," 

"I don't like this..." 

"And I don't like my depression, but hey, we have to live with it even if we don't like it, its apart of growing up," 

"I can't grow up Hank, you know that!" 

"Hey, don't be a smartass with me, Connor, I'm doing what all fathers talk with their kids, so listen," 

"Are you gonna talk to me about Sex?" 

"What?! Fuck no! Who the fuck told you that?!" 

"Uncle G-Gavin was talking about him and this girl went out, and then they went home and then they had sex, he said that she was really good in bed but she was a bitch, I don't get it so I asked and he said that you'll tell me so are we talking about sex?" 

"Fuck no! That can wait when you are a bit older," 

"See! You won't even tell me what Sex is!! Is it because I'm a child?! Would it be better if I was an adult?!" 

"Connor-" 

"Would you like it if I went to C-Cy..cy...my old home and get my adult self?" 

"Look Kid-" "I'm...I'm gonna go..." Connor sat up, dragging the blazer out of the room with him and heading for the front door but he couldn't reach and wanting to leave by himself now wanting Hank to know or to help, grabbing a chair, he unlocked the front door.

"Connor? What the fuck are you doing?!" Hank called from the bathroom. LED flashing yellow, Connor slammed the door wide open, bolting out of the door, without even closing it shut, Hank caught the door before it shut, looking around for the kid only to find him gone, "How can a fucking kid run that fucking fast? Shit, I'm getting old," rushing back in, he reached for his phone.

"What the fuck-" An annoyed voice came through the phone

"Shut it, Gavin! I need to talk to Nines, where the fuck is he?!" Hank hissed cutting the younger human off

"Why and how the fuck did you get my number?!"

"Gavin! I'm fucking around! This is about Connor!" 

"What the fuck did you do?!" Now it was Gavin's turn to snap at Hank, "How the fuck am I going to tell Nines?! He will fucking flip!!"

"Well fuck, guess I'm dead! Look, he just ran off! He just fucking left the damn house!!" 

"Why didn't you run after the damn-"

"What's going on Gavin? I heard you yelling, who are you talking to?" Nines voice came through the phone,

"N-Nines!!" Gavin shuttered, forcing a smile on his face, trying to convince the android that everything was ok, "I didn't hear you come in,"

"Your door was opened, is everything alright? Your heart rate has risen, who are you talking to?" Nines asked

"Hank," 

"It must be important then since he never calls you unless it's important, is everything alright?" Nines asked again, LED flashed yellow

"Everything is fine! Don't worry, Hank told me that he isn't coming in today," Gavin replied, the android frowned

"Why is that?" 

"It's Connor, you see, he's fallen ill, it's nothing big! It's the common cold, don't worry,"

"Androids don't get sick, Gavin,"

"Well, Connor's a YK model so shouldn't they be able to become sick? Cause they mimic a human child," 

"Yes, but they are never really sick, what is going on?" Nine's eyes narrowed, Gavin opened his mouth but Nines cut him off, "I don't want to hear any more bullshit, tell me what the fuck is going on right now!" Nines snapped 

"Connor ran away from home!" Gavin blurted out, eyes widen, his hands slammed over his own mouth, dropping the phone. Nines was silent, his icy blue eyes dimmed, the dark had cashed the light away, he lowered his head, hair shadowing his eyes, LED flashing Red, his hands were curled up into fists. "Fuck, er...Nines you alright?" Gavin took a step back, "Shit, Hank, I don't-" The front door slammed shut and Nines was gone..."Hank, Nines just took off..." 

"Fuck! Gavin go after Nines and make sure he doesn't fucking kill anyone,"

"What about you?"

"I'm calling a friend,"

"You have friends now?"

"Shut the fuck up asshole!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small boy walked up to the office, with red puffy eyes, he slowly opened the door, drenched in rainwater the man stood up from his seat, running over to the small boy, scooping him up, the boy broke down in tears crying on the man's shoulders. As the man walked out of his office, he stroked the boy's hair trying to calm him down, he sat the boy down on a table, grabbing paper towels to dry the crying boy, once he was dry, walking back into the man's office, holding his hand, the boy lay still on the man's chest, watching him work, beginning to fall asleep, the boy's eyes grew droopy. 

Ring ring!!

"Hell-"

"Connor's fucking gone!! We've been out here for two god damn hours!! And Nines almost killed som-Fuck! No Nines!! Get the fuck away from him! No!!" Gavin shouted down the phone while trying to pull Nines away from another android, "Nines, calm the fuck down!!" Gavin hissed at the android, "Why aren't you sending people out to look for him?! Nines is fucking mad!! And Hank is worried sick!!"

"Did you-"

"Nines!! Stop it!! No, I don't give a single flying fuck!! You know what, I'm dragging your tin can ass home!!"

"Bitch! I like to see you try!!" Nines snapped, "I am not going home without Connor!!"

"Nines!!!" Gavin growled, sprinting after the android, 

Beep...Call ended...

Ring Ring!!

"Hel-"

"Have you seen Connor?! I lost him! And don't ask me how the fuck I lost my damn son!!" Hank growled 

"Why do-"

"I need to find him!! Call me if he turns up!!"

Beep...Call ended...

Ring ring!!

"Hello, who is this?" 

"This is Markus, have you seen Little Connor by any chance? We need to find him before Killer Nines really start to kill people,"

"Wh-"

"Why the fuck are you still sitting in your fucking office?! Send someone to help us!! Nines is about to go on a killing spree!! Hank is worried!! And Simon won't stop fucking crying!!!" North snapped,

"North! Be nice! We have to be calm about this!!"

"I don't give a fuck!!! Its find him now and fast or face fucking Nines!!" She hissed

"I'm sorry, we'll call you back, Captian," 

Beep...Call ended...

Brown eyes, flutter opened, the boy yawned and stretched, jumping off of Fowler's lap, he smiled at the adult.

"Thank you for helping, Ca...Ca...Uncle Fowler! I'm gonna go to the bathroom,"

The boy never came back.


	6. Chapter 6

"Connor?"

The boy looked up at Josh who stood looking down at him, LED flashing yellow. The boy ran, running away from the adult, as fast as he can but of cause Josh caught up with the child, scooping him up into his arms, Connor struggled to get out of his arms, tears fell from his eyes, LED stuck on red, the boy screamed, crying, demanding to be put down, eyes soon fell on the two, Josh smiled at them, before walking away with a screaming and crying child.

"Let me go!!"

"Connor-"

"Put me down!! I can fucking walk!!"

"Connor!! Who taught you that!!" Josh snapped, shocked to see the child curse 

"D-Hank taught me it! But since no one will tell me what it means I'm saying it until someone does!! Now put me down!!"

"But you're going to run away as soon as I let go of you,"

"I don't fly care!! let me go!! I wanna go and see Nines!! I want Nines!!!" He cried, hugging, Josh, crying into his shoulder

"We'll get you to your brother don't worry," Josh sighed, patting the boy's back, "Now why don't you tell me why you ran away from home?" Josh asked

"Da-Hank and I g-got into an f-fight and I don't w-want to be a child any-more!!" Connor cried, clinging onto the adult, rubbing his eye, "I wanna see Nines!!"

"Look, how about we go and find Markus and Hank? You want to see Hank don't you?"

"No!!" Connor screamed, "I don't wanna see, Hank!! I wanna see Nines!!! I don't wanna see anyone else but N-"

BANG!!

The two fell silent. People fled the streets, running for cover, the two androids stood still, fear held them in place once something cold was pressed up against Josh's neck. Connor bite down on to his bottom lip, trying to hold in his cry.

"Don't you dare fucking move, " he growled, pushing Josh forward, getting him moving towards a white van, his grip around Connor tightened as a whimper left the boy's lips.

"Let them go, " Nines stood still with a gun pressed up against the man's head, icy blue eyes were empty and were at its coldest, Connor hide his face in Josh's shoulder, crying in fear as Josh brought a hand up to his back. Nines looked up to find four other men in the area, snipers all aimed at Josh, in the blink of the eye, Nines was behind Josh shielding him with his own body once the bullets came flying down

Bullets buried itself into RK900, blood splatted across Connor's scarred face, Josh's wide eyes stared at Nines who stood still, unmoving, his icy blue eyes were glued onto the man in front who smirked at the android.

"You may have survived those bullets but you won't this time, " The man pulled out a small controller, with a grin he presses a small blue button. A scream was ripped out from Connor's throat, tears came running down his face.

"Connor!" Nines attention snapped over to Connor who was a crying mess, Josh's eyes widen in fear and worry. "Josh take Connor-"

"Nines!!" Josh yelled out the androids name once a bullet dived into his throat, Nines' hands shot up to his throat, trying to stop the blood from leaking. 

"What did I say? You won't survive this time but you'll come back, " 

BANG!!

"NINES!!!" Connor cried as he watches his younger fall onto his knees with a bullet through the back of his head. Josh was already running from the scene, holding onto the boy, guilt began to eat Josh up. "Josh! We have to help Nines!" 

"I'm so sorry, Connor but its too late..." Josh whispered

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh burst into the department to be greeted by a very worried Hank who comes sprinting towards the android taking his son from him, Hank held the bit close with tears falling from his eyes, he kisses Connor's head

"Thank God, your ok, Connor, " Hank whispered 

"N-Nines got shot!!" Connor cried, rubbing his eyes

"What?" 

"Nines got s-shot and t-there were so much blood!!" Connor cried, hiding his face in Hank's shoulder.

"We were attacked and Nines managed to get to us but he wasn't so lucky..." Josh explained, lowering his eyes to the ground.

"It's alright, Con, he'll be fine, he'll come back, don't worry, " Hank rubbed the boys back, trying to calm him down.


End file.
